יהדות מודנה
(הערך תורגם מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית) thumb|ימין|200px|ארון קודש משנת 1505 יהדות מודנה היא אחת מ-21 הקהילות היהודיות המוכרות באיטליה. הקהילה מונה היום כ-60 נפש. יצירת קשר עם הקהילה Piazza Mazzini twenty-six Modena 41.1 thousand Phone +39 059223978 Fax +39 059223978 E-mail: @ tiscali.it comebraica.mo ליד מודנה נמצאו ליד העיר קארפי שרידי מחנה הריכוז פוסולי תולדות הקהילה thumb|ימין|300px| Il cimitero ebraico di Modena a San Cataldo - 2009 צילם:MSacerdoti עדויות על נוכחות יהודית בעיר קיימות מהמאה ה-14. נמצא שטר נוטריוני מיום 26 בינואר 1368, לפיו שני תושבי העיר מכרו ליהודי Leone del fu Sabbatuccio da Monestanto חלקת קבר עבור יהודי בשם משה. משנת 1366 יש אישור לבית קברות יהודי. אך רק בשנת 1631 הורשו לבנות בית קברות, אשר פעל עד 1903 (ראו תמונה). במרוצת המאה ה-14 נמצאו כ-500 תעודות שבהן הוזכרו יהודים. העיסוק העיקרי של היהודים היה במתן הלוואות. בשנת 1492 הדוכס Ercole I d'Este הציע מקלט בעיר ליהודים ממגורשי ספרד אשר הגיעו לגנואה. בשנת 1548 נוסדה במודנה קהילה של יהודי פורטוגל. בשנת 1598, כאשר מודנה נכללה ב"מדינת האפיפיור" הגיע מספר היהודים בעיר ל-5,000. ביולי 1621 הגיעו לעיר יהודים אשכנזים והפעילו נמל על גדות נהר הפו, בו ייבאו חיטה בשנות בצורת. יצירת גאטו בשנת 1638 חוייבו היהודים לגור בתחום שנקבע להם בין הרחובות : via Emilia e dalle attuali vie Blasia , Coltellini e Fonteraso; כולל חלק מהכיכר piazza Mazzini. בשנים 1904-1905 נהרס חלק ממתחם זה. לגאטו היו שתי כניסות ברחוב via Emilia שנסגרו לשעות הלילה. בתי הגאטו היו בני 5 עד 6קומות. הפרנסה העיקרית הייתה מסחר בבגדים משומשים. בין היהודים היה מספר רב של עובדים פשוטים, סוחרי גרוטאות, סוחרים ומתווכים. בכל בוקר יצאו את שערי הגטו והציגו את מרכולתם בשווקים Piazzetta Torre e Piazza Grande. בשנת 1772 נימנו 14 סוחרי גרוטאות היהודית . יוזמות עיסקיות יהודי הדוכסות היו בעלי קשרים עיסקיים נרחבים, עם המזרח ועם המערב, וכך סחרו במשי, מתכות יקרות ויהלומים. בעיר היו משפחות סוחרים מפורסמות וספקי שירותים ציבוריים כמו : i Sanguinetti, i Sacerdoti, i Norsa Usiglio della città; nei calendari di corte משנת 1770 נבחרו לתפקידים ציבוריים האדונים: Laudadio Formiggini e Moisè Beniamino Foà בשנת 1771 הוסרו חלק מן ההגבלות על היהודים אך הם נותרו בגאטו. בשנת 1775 נמנו בעיר 1,225 יהודים - 30% מהם היו זקוקים לתמיכה סוציאלית. בהמשך הם הורשו להתקבל ללימודים באוניברסיטה. בשנת 1796 העיר נכבשה על-ידי הצרפתים והיהודיפ זכו לשיויון זכויות. המשפחות העבריות נטלו חלק בשלטון: I Moisè e Salomone Formiggini, Moisè Sanguinetti, Emanuele Sacerdoti. הרב של מודנה Laudadio Sacerdoti הוזמן להשתתף בכינוס הרבנים בפאריז. מפאת זקנתו השתתפו בכנס הרב Bonaventura והמכובדים Moisè Formiggini e Beniamino Usiglio בתנועת לאיחוד איטליה היו שותפים היהודים: Israel Latis, Benedetto Sanguinetti Fortunato Urbini) בשנת 1841 היו בגאטו 9 בתי כנסת ובתי ספר לפי העדות. בעת החדשה בשנת 1859 בוטלו כל הגזירות נגד היהודים. היהודים שמנו כאלף אנשים היו חופשיים לצאת מהגאטו. הם התקבלו לעבודה כפקידי ציבור וכמורים. אחדים מהצעירים נטלט חלק במלחמות של הצבא האיטלקי תחת Giuseppe Garibaldi ובינהם . Tra questi Arnoldo Formiggini e Angelo Donati combatterono a Bezzecca שהיה בן 18 שנה. בשנים 1869-1873 נבנה בית כנסת חדש במודנה. חלק מאזור הגאטו הוכרז לפיתוח, היכן שהיום "כיכר מאציני" - מקום בית הכנסת הנוכחי. בית הכנסת נחנך בשנת 1894 על-יד הרב Giuseppe Cammeo בנוכחות נכבדים רבים: Trabotti, Abramo Graziano3, Leon da Modena, Lipsis, Laudadio Sacerdoti4, Bonaventura Modena, Castelbolognesi, David Zechut Modena, Sansone Teglio, Abramo e Mosè Sinigaglia, Moisè Ehenreich, Salomone Jona. בשנת 1901 פורסם במודנה בטאון ציוני : Rivista mensile del movimento sionista, fondata da Carlo Conigliani. בחסות האוניברסיטה אף נערך כינוס ציוני . במלחמת העולם הראשונה המשפחות האיטלקיות תרמו לממלכת איטליה: Donati, Levi, Crema, Nacmani, Namias, Modena, Formiggini, Friedman, Usiglio, Teglio, Sacerdoti . היהודים נטלו חלק במהפכה הפשיסטית: אבע מהם השתתפו ב"מצעד לרומא" ואחד נהרג ונחשב לגיבור. לפי חוקי הגזע באיטליה נמנו בעיר 267 יהודים. התלמידים הוצאו מבתי הספר. התושבים היהודים סולקו ממקומות העבודה הציבוריים. בעל הוצאת הספרים :Angelo Fortunato Formiggini התאבד לאחר שנאלץ להפטר מעסקו. חלק הגרו לארה"ב כמו משפחתו של העיתונאי Arrigo Levi בויילה אמה מצאו מקלט בשנת 1942 73 בחורים מיוגוסלביה. בספטמבר 1943 נלקחו להשמדה על-ידי הגרמנים. חלק ניכר של היהודים ניצלו על-ידי תשובי העיר, בינהם מפקד המשטרה. לאחר המלחמה, נפתח בית הכנסת מחדש. בעיר נמצאו 185 יהודים במקום 474 לפני המלחמה. הארכיב ההיסטורי של יהדות מודנה L'archivio storico della comunità ebraica di Modena conserva documenti che vanno dalla creazione del ghetto ad oggi, ma anche carte del XVI secolo. Ne è stata prevista l'apertura al pubblico nel 2009 al piano terra della sinagoga di Modena. L'archivio conserva soprattutto documenti di carattere amministrativo, anche se non mancano atti "anagrafici", scolastici e medici, in buono stato di conservazione. Nel corso dei secoli, infatti, i materiali non hanno subito danni o dispersioni e sono stati conservati in spazi adiacenti la sinagoga da quando questa venne edificata. Con vari riordini sono stati riuniti i fondi aggregati riguardanti le opere pie amministrate dalla comunità, tra le quali quelle che si occupavano della formazione dei giovani (Asilo infantile israelitico, Pio istituto israelitico d'istruzione, Legato di Vittorio Castelfranco) e quelle che provvedevano all'assistenza ai bisognosi (Compagnia israelitica di misericordia Donne Sohed Kolim, Compagnia misericordia uomini, Compagnia Malbisc Arumim, Compagnia Asmored Aboker, Legato Flaminio Nacmani, tutte esistenti al 1941, e il Comitato israelitico di beneficenza). Tra gli aggregati è inoltre presente il carteggio dell'Associazione sionistica Conigliani, i fascicoli del fondo Friedmann relativi soprattutto al secondo dopoguerra, e il materiale relativo alla gestione amministrativa di Villa Emma. L'archivio della comunità ebraica di Modena è inoltre fonte privilegiata per i suoi rapporti con le comunità minori dell'area estense. Oltre a quella di Carpi, di cui conserva l'intero archivio, quelle di Finale Emilia e di Reggio Emilia. Notevole la serie delle “possidenze ebraiche”, risalente al XIX secolo, utile a ricostruire gli interessi fondiari degli appartenenti alle comunità di Modena e Reggio Emilia nei centri minori e nel contado. La Biblioteca, costituita da circa 2.500 fra volumi e riviste (quasi tutti in italiano, tranne una piccola parte in francese, inglese ed ebraico) e comprendente due edizioni del Cinquecento e diversi volumi del Settecento e dell'Ottocento, costituisce memoria della vita religiosa, degli interessi culturali e dei percorsi formativi della comunità modenese nel XIX e XX secolo. È in corso la sua catalogazione nella base dati bibliografica del Polo provinciale modenese del Servizio bibliotecario nazionale. בית הכנסת thumb|left|300px|בית הכנסת במודינה צילם: Dread83 Il Tempio Israelitico di Modena, chiamato più semplicemente Sinagoga, si trova in Piazza Mazzini, a poche decine di metri dal Palazzo Comunale. Fu fatto costruire dalla Comunità Ebraica di Modena nel 1873, in suggestivo stile lombardesco. L'edificio Il progetto, a pianta ellittica iscritta in un'area rettangolare (le dodici colonne che sorreggono il matroneo rappresentano le dodici tribù di Israele), è di Ludovico Maglietta; le decorazioni dipinte all'interno (tutte rigorosamente non figurative, come prescrive la legge ebraica), sono di Ferdinando Manzini. Il tempio nel ghetto Oggi la facciata della Sinagoga è ben visibile nella zona più centrale della città, ma nel passato le cose erano ben diverse. Quando fu costruito, infatti, il tempio era totalmente nascosto alla visuale dai fabbricati che sorgevano nell'area dell'attuale Piazza Mazzini: questi edifici furono demoliti nel 1904. La Sinagoga sorgeva in effetti al centro del ghetto degli ebrei, voluto da Francesco I d'Este nel 1638: il quartiere, dal quale gli Ebrei non potevano uscire durante le ore notturne, era chiuso con due cancelli in via Blasia e in via Coltellini. Qui viveva almeno un migliaio di ebrei nel 1861, quando con l'annessione di Modena al Regno d'Italia il ghetto fu chiuso. =Il tempio nella piazza Con l'apertura di Piazza Mazzini, la Sinagoga cambia facciata (in precedenza infatti essa si trovava sul lato di Via Coltellini), e si trova ad occupare una posizione centralissima, a poche decine di metri dal Palazzo Comunale, dal Duomo e dalla Ghirlandina. In epoca fascista la facciata fu parzialmente nascosta dalle chiome degli alberi piantati nella piazza. Vandali e 'terroristi' Negli ultimi 20-30 anni la Sinagoga è stata oggetto di atti di vandalismo di matrice antisemita; per questo motivo tuttora pattugliata dalle forze dell'ordine 24 ore su 24. Nella notte tra l'11 e il 12 dicembre 2003, la Sinagoga fu teatro di una violenta esplosione, che fece temere fosse avvenuto il primo attentato suicida di matrice islamica su suolo italiano. In realtà la vittima, Al Khatib Muhannad Shafiq Ahma, lasciatosi esplodere a bordo della sua macchina, sulla quale aveva caricato bombole di gas, era un personaggio scarsamente inserito nella locale comunità islamica, affetto da depressione e varie psicosi, per le quali era sottoposto a dosi massicce di psicofarmaci. Nei giorni precedenti la sua morte, pare avesse confidato a dei conoscenti di "non farcela più", e di "aver sbagliato tutto". Per questi motivi gli inquirenti lasciarono cadere l'ipotesi eversiva, insinuando tutt'al più il dubbio di un gesto emulativo degli attentati suicidi veri e propri, prodotto da una mente sconvolta. La violenta esplosione ha causato solamente lievi danni alla struttura. פגיעה באנדרטה לזכר השואה thumb|ימין|250px It 'been reconstructed stela dedicated to the people who died in Nazi death camps in the park Holocaust Victims of Modena . The maintenance technicians and logistics of the Municipality of the city of Emilia-Romagna took fifty-two hours to reassemble the plate damaged by an act of vandalism in the New Year's Eve. Next Sunday at 10 am, Modena riabbraccerà a stele in a ceremony attended by the Mayor Giorgio Pighi and president of the Jewish community of Modena and Reggio Emilia Sandra Ecker.Pighi urged students on Jan. 25 will visit to Auschwitz to: Bring a photograph of the stele destroyed to remember the victims of the Holocaust as a testimony of our desire not to forget. Who destroyed the stele just wanted to offend the victims, broke into two parts, the word holocaust and he chipped the Star of David . Memory is a duty, the insult to the memory and 'denial of humanity and outrage to the memory and the' worst of the bad fruit intolerance. המקור =19 ינואר 2011 Collegamenti esterni * Musei modenesi: percorsi di cultura ebraica * La notizia dell'attentato * Un terrorista in Piazza Mazzini על מצבות בית הקברות במודנה *המקור מצבה מבית הקברות היהודי 653.PNG מצבה מבית הקברות היהודי 53.PNG מצבה מבית הקברות היהודי 21.PNG מצבה מבית הקברות היהודי 7.PNG מצבה מבית הקברות היהודי 4.PNG מצבה מבית הקברות היהודי 3.PNG מצבה מבית הקברות היהודי 1.PNG עוד אחד.PNG סיכום הכתבה על בית הקברות במודנה.PNG הערות שוליים Bibliografia * Franco Bonilauri, Vincenza Maugeri, Le comunità ebraiche a Modena e a Carpi: dal Medioevo all’età contemporanea, Giuntina, 1999 (ISBN 8880570889 scheda su Google books). * Elena Carano, Persecuzione Deportazione Solidarietà, la comunità ebraica modenese nella seconda guerra mondiale, Edizione Artestampa, (ISBN 9788889123935) * Clara Ghelfi, Orianna Baracchi, La comunità ebraica a Modena, Comune di Modena, 1995 * Gli ebrei e la città, fotografie dagli album di famiglia, Modena, RFM Edizioni, 2002 * Luisa Modena, Il Ghetto e la Sinagoga di Modena, Modena, 1995 * Maria Pia Balboni, Gli ebrei del Finale nel Cinquecento e nel Seicento, Giuntina, 2005 (scheda su Google books). * The Jewish Encyclopedia, 12 volumi, 1901-1906 * G. Benatti, Presenza ebraica nel Ducato di Modena, Modena, 1984 * Arrigo Levi, Un paese non basta, il Mulino, 2009 (ISBN 9788815130983) Collegamenti esterni * Le nostre Radici: Itinerari ebraici – Giornata della Cultura ebraica 2006 – Modena città capofila * Istituto storico di Modena, 1938 e dintorni, le leggi, l’ebreo e un nemico da inventare * The Jewish Encyclopedia, Modena, pag. 638, 1901-1906 * Albero genealogico delle famiglie Donati e Sacerdoti di Modena קטגוריה:יהדות אמיליה-רומאניה